


Bonds that Tie

by Aikyo10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Based on: Bodyguard AU of littlecofiegirl on tumblr.Check out her comicHer Comic may be different than this ficHer permission to useKeith is worried about impending arrivals of Lotor on Altea and Has to talk to Lance.





	Bonds that Tie

Tonight his heart would be broken, or Lance would accept his gift. Keith’s heart was beating fast. He could feel his nails pressing into his skin from his clenched hands. He had to do this now before he lost his nerve. His room wasn’t far from Lance’s chambers and despite the near pitch blackness of the hallway he could see clearly. He knew where each camera was located. How to avoid being seen. This wasn’t due to just his Blade of Marmora training. 

 

How long had it been since this insanity started? Almost a year. An amazing year. A year where he had never imagined he’d meet the most annoying, loud, beautiful man in the universe. 

 

Not that he was biased. Yes, yes he was biased.

 

He entered Lance’s room and called out for the Prince. 

 

“Hold on.” Lance’s voice echoed from the bathroom. “I’m almost ready.”

 

Keith took a deep breath. “Can you come out here now?”

 

“You can’t rush these things.” Lance laughed. “You should know that by now.”

 

Keith’s felt a skip in his heartbeat. Hearing Lance happy, hearing him laugh, and seeing him smile had become important to Keith. As important was it was to have air to breath. Keith looked down at the small trinket in his palm. The one he had been clutching since he had made up his mind. Shiro’s warnings be damned. This was Keith’s life and in the end Lance’s choice. Keith knew he had no station nor wealth. He knew Lance had responsibilities as a Prince. 

 

He stopped his doubtful thoughts before he lost his nerve. “I need you to come out right now.”

 

“Jeez. Okay.” Lance walked out of the bathroom. His dark skin still beaded with moisture from his bath. Nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “What’s the rush?”

 

“I need to talk to you.” Keith cleared his throat. He looked at the floor and took a deep breath. 

 

Lance was quick to cross the room. “It's ok.” 

 

Keith looked up confused as to why Lance sounded worried. “What?”

 

“Whatever you need to say. It’ll be ok.” Lance smiled. Keith could feel Lance’s fingers caressing the fur behind his right ear.    
  
Keith loved him. No matter how worried anyone appeared or how anxious Keith felt - Lance was always there with a smile. That smile. Lance was selfless. Keith had seen it first hand how Lance would put everything on the line for what Lance thought was right and to protect those he loved. Lance got in trouble for his efforts. A lot. Lance put his whole being into everything he did and never looked back. 

 

“I love you.” Keith blurted out and he could feel his face burn with embarrassment.

 

“Is that all? You’ve told me that already.” Lance’s chuckle was followed by a kiss. Lance looked up to meet Keith’s eyes. “You’re trembling. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“No. I mean. Nothing. Damnit.” Keith stopped his rambling so he could start over. “Yes, I’ve said I’ve loved you but I mean to say is that. Shit.” 

 

Keith hugged Lance tight. He heard Lance wheeze from the sudden embrace and Keith relaxed his hold. Lance was still smiling but Keith could see the concern in those blue eyes. “I’m Galra.”

 

“Yes.” Lance smirked and tugged on the tip of Keith’s ear. “I know. Are we tackling that argument again?”

 

“Can you just. Just let me get this out.” Keith let his head dip forward and their foreheads touched. Lance stayed quiet. He waited. Lance continued to pet his ear and wait. How long had Keith taken advantage of Lance waiting for him. Lance being patient for him. Lance risking his father’s ire for Keith.

 

“I love you.” He began, again. He could not form his words the way he wanted so he let himself ramble. “And I know with Lord Zarkon and his son coming for the political summit talks and it’s causing everyone a lot of stress, and worry. I know you have your duty as Prince of this world. I know I’m nothing.”

 

“Keith-” Lance tried to interject.

 

“Let me finish.” Keith stood up straight and his hands squeezed Lance’s upper arms. “I know it’s just been talk. About maybe you or Allura marrying the Galra Prince. I know you tell me it’s nothing and I shouldn’t worry. But I do, I am, worried. I don’t know how this will work. What I do know is that I can’t stand by and not tell you.”

 

Lance’s smile had faded and a serious expression took its place. Keith knew Lance was taking his words seriously. Lance was listening. Keith couldn’t read how Lance would react to his words but the more he talked the stronger Keith felt in what he was saying and the feeling was right.

 

“I can’t stand to see you with anyone else. No matter if it’s for politics or show. I know this is selfish. I know how you are with your independence. But I can’t. I don’t want you for just a few weeks, or months Lance. I want you. I want you forever.” Keith’s voice warbled and he opened up his palm. “I want to bond with you. I want you to be mine and only mine. And If you can’t. I’ll leave.”

 

Lance took the necklace from Keith’s palm. The thin leather braided chain looking dull against Lance’s dull skin. The marble sized gem faintly glowing in the dark of the room. “What is this gem?”

 

“It has a piece of luxite from a Marmora blade inside it.” Keith watched Lance slip the necklace of his head. “It was my mother’s and I didn’t have anything else to give.”

 

“Keith?” Lance wrapped a hand around the gem and looked up through his white bangs. “You done love?”

 

“Uh.” Keith looked around and wasn’t sure what Lance would say or do next. He saw the balcony window he had jumped out a few times and knew exactly how far he had to fall to get to the next one. “Yes. I think.”

 

“Good.” Lance said with a tight smile on his face.

 

Lance leaned into Keith and with one hand still wrapped around the gem he turned Keith’s face towards him. “I was yours from the beginning. I don't care that you’re Galra. I don’t care what other people will say. This is my life. And I love you Keith there is no one else.”

  
Keith hugged Lance tight and buried his nose in Lance’s hair. He knew this would not be easy. He knew what Shiro said was true and all of this would be dangerous. Keith needed Lance. Keith loved Lance. Keith would die for Lance and fight for Lance. 

 

“I’ll never take it off.” Lance’s muffled voice rose from Keith’s chest. Was Lance laughing too? He might have been. Keith knew Lance liked the romance and Keith sucked at romance.

 

Lance followed up with, “And I’ll do whatever bonding you need me to do.”

 

“It’ll be like a wedding.” Keith explained as he rubbed his hands up and down Lance’s bare skin. “It’ll bind me to you forever. Galra, we can’t mate with anyone else unless our mate dies.”

 

Lance rubbed his cheek against Keith’s chest. “And it can be done even though I’m not Galra?”

 

“I think so, my parents. My Dad wasn’t Galra.” Keith had worried about how strong the bond would be for Lance. “He said my mom could sense him from half a city away.”

 

Keith didn’t talk about his family much. It hurt remembering his mother, but from what memories he still had, he never once doubted how much his mother loved him or his father. 

 

“I think you’re overdressed for the next part of this conversation.” Lance tapped Keith’s breastplate.

 

“Oh.” Keith looked down at his armor. “Sorry.”   
  
“Nothing to be sorry for aside from coming straight here from the training grounds.” Lance’s fingers began to remove the side latches on Keith’s suit. 

 

“It wasn’t straight from the training grounds.” Keith raised his hands and pulled the breastplate off first letting it hit the ground. “I had to stop at my room for a few minutes.”

 

“That means you went and sparred with Shiro until you were exhausted then sat in your room and brooded before racing here?” Lance laughed while unzipping the back of Keith’s thermal layer. 

 

“I wasn’t brooding. I wasn’t panicking either.” Keith waited until Lance stepped back to pull off his boots and shed the rest of his attire. 

 

“I never said panicking but you were panicking?” Lance sat on the bed with his legs crossed. “You’re an idiot you know that Keith?”

 

“What the hell?” He growled and stomped up to the bed. “I came here to tell you how much I love you and pour out my soul and now you’re making fun of me?”

 

“Yes.” Lance said.

 

Keith forgot at times how fast Lance was as he never saw Lance grab the pillow. As the feather stuffed weapon connects to his face he let out a yell. He barely had time to raise his hands before another hit landed. “Ow!”

 

“Leave? You said you were going to leave?” Lance continued his down-filled assault. “Don’t you ever say stupid shit like that again!”

 

Keith batted away the one pillow and tackled Lance and the last foul pillow to the bed. Feathers raining down upon them.  He straddled his Prince and growled as he spoke. “Yes! I would have if you didn’t want me.”

 

“Who chased after who here?” Lance blew a feather out of his face. Lance was strong, far stronger than his lithe build showed, so Keith had to use all his strength to keep Lance pinned. Lance, of course, had to have the last word. “Who was the one who said I love you first?”

 

“Okay Okay.” Keith sighed as his shoulders slumped forward. His ears drooped down in defeat. Aruging with Lance was tiring when he was not emotionally charged. “I get the point.” 

 

“Good now let me go so I can kiss you properly.” Lance twisted his wrists.

 

“No more attacking me with pillows?” Keith glanced at the weapon in Lance’s grip.

 

“Not as long as you don’t say anything else that pisses me off.” Lance’s grin was more devious than encouraging.

 

Keith seemed to possess a certain skill at pissing Lance off even when he was trying not to piss Lance off. Or making him cry, or angry, and Keith had been accused by Lance on several occasions for the reason he had to hide an erection. Keith had no idea how he had made Lance horny from standing guard in the first place.

 

“Fine.” Keith released Lance’s wrists and sat on the side of the bed. “You’re so….” He made a disgusted sound as his words failed him.

 

“Amazing? Gorgeous? Intelligent and Wise beyond my years?” Lance ellaborated as he sat up. “So very yours?”

 

Keith put a hand on Lance’s cheek. “You are all that and more.”

 

Lance must have been expecting Keith to tease because a red flush covered Lance’s cheeks. Keith wondered if Lance truly believed him. He had seen Lance play off his lack of studies. Keith had seen Lance work through issues in remarkable ways. Lance was smart, strong, skilled, fast. Lance was everything.

 

“Not many people think I’m smart.” Lance scooted closer to Keith. “Or wise.”

 

“You’re smarter than me.” Keith wrapped an arm around Lance. “And kind, generous, and I worry about you. You put yourself out there and you try to save so many. You know how dangerous it is and you don’t let it stop you.”

 

“I already said I’d be yours forever.” Lance played with the gem. “No need to butter me up.”

 

Lance was trying to blow it off and change the subject. Keith was used to Lance’s modesty by now even if Keith didn’t understand it at all. Lance would boast about his looks and abilities but the true essence that made Lance incredible Lance kept hidde. Lance was just as capable as his sister Allura. 

 

“I’ll be your shield, your sword.” Keith promised. He pulled Lance’s hand up and kissed the soft skin on the inside of Lance’s wrist. “No matter what they say. I know you.”

 

Lance’s eyes began to tear up and Keith could see Lance swallow. “You may be the only one who sees that in me.”

 

“You may be the only one who sees anything good in me.” Keith leaned towards Lance. “You know this is nothing like I thought this conversation would go.”

 

“Oh?” Lance rubbed his nose against Keith’s nose. “How did you think it would go?”

 

“You’d either agree and we’d be having sex right now or you’d say no and I might have thrown myself out the nearest window.” Keith grinned and this time was prepared for Lance to attack. Forget archery. He would keep a wagon full of throw pillows and let Lance attack people with those.

 

“Stop being an idiot!” Lance words were punctuated with a vicious hit by the beaded pillow. 

 

Keith began laughing at Lance. He couldn’t help himself. Here he had come to face the man he loved and offer him his soul and Keith was being beaten with bedding. Nothing ever went as planned with Lance. The man was as wild and untamable as the sea.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Lance stopped his pillow barrage. 

 

“Fine!” Keith laid back in defeat. “You can have my life and my soul and my death. There happy?”

 

“Hm.” Lance straddled Keith’s hips as he tossed the pillow over his shoulder. “Then you have to listen to me.”

 

Keith nodded as he watched Lance’s faux anger melt away. He also watched Lance fiddle with the gem. Keith looked up when he heard Lance begin to speak.

 

“Then I order you to live with me forever.” Lance’s voice was low in volume but strong in tone. Keith could sense Lance was serious. 

 

Lance continued. “And trust me. Even if I’m not where you can see me, no matter what anyone says you trust me. I can take care of myself. No more reckless stunts. No talk of dying for the good of crown and country.”   
  
Keith reached up to grip Lance’s hand. “I promise.”

 

Lance’s eyes narrowed and a hand slapped on Keith’s chest. “And no more talk of leaving. You can’t give me this and leave me. Ever.”

 

Keith wiped the small tear threatening to fall from Lance’s eye. “I promise.”

 

Lance laid himself on top of Keith and he accepted the weight of his prince. Their mouths met and finally they shared a kiss. A proper kiss. Keith’s tongue tangling with Lance’s and their hands roaming over the other’s body. Keith couldn’t find the words to tell Lance how happy he was in this moment. How stupid it was for Keith to wait so long. He had made Lance cry again. Keith had to be strong enough to be what he promised to Lance. His shield and that meant trusting Lance. He could not second guess Lance’s feelings or act without thinking how it would affect Lance. 

 

“Keith?” Lance asked as they parted for air. 

 

“Yeah?” Keith brushed back some of the white hair sticking to Lance’s face. 

 

“We really have to wait until we’re married to do this bonding thing?” Lance nibbled on the pads of Keith’s fingers.

 

“Galra don’t have marriages like Alteans. It’s more of a ritual but similar.” Keith moaned as Lance’s tongue wrapped around one of his fingers.

 

“Does it hurt?” Lance asked after he was done teasing Keith’s digit. 

 

“There is a bit of blood.” Keith admitted. He saw Lance toss the towel to the side and their bare bodies were now pressed together. 

 

“Will I have a scar or something?” Lance began kissing Keith’s jaw. “Will it hurt?”

 

Keith was having a hard time focusing. Lance had figured out how to undo him. Lance’s fingers playing with his sensitive ears and mouth nibbling on the pressure point near Keith’s neck and shoulder.  Lance’s long fingers stroking Keith’s cock and Keith’s sense of smell being overtaken by Lance’s pheromones. 

 

“Keith?” Lance leaned up to look at him.

 

“Oh. Yes. I mean.” Keith shook his head trying to clear it. “There are some words. We cut our hands and the blood is mixed. Then we drink it.”

 

“We have to do it now?” Lance arched and eyebrow.

 

Keith stuttered. “N-no! When you’re ready. Only when you’re ready.” 

  
Keith left out he had no idea where the hell he’d get the ingredients on Altea for the ritual. He’d have to ask Thace latter.

 

Lance kissed him and this time Keith was the one making the moaning sounds. Lance’s tongue dominated the kiss and hand on his cock began to stroke and twist. Keith turned his head to take in a large breath and Lance’s mouth descended on that sensitive spot near his neck again. Keith’s toes curled. He pushed against Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Lance.” Oh god he was already panting. “Slow down. Let me.”   
  
“No. I think I get to be on top tonight.” Lance pushed Keith’s hand to the bed.

 

Keith went still. His voice did not squeak - no matter what Lance would say in the future about this moment - “Wait? What?”


End file.
